Filfaeril Obarskyr
| aliases = Aglarra Galdekund | nicknames = | home = Suzail, Cormyr | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Elven | reckoning = DR | dob = 1311 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1390 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = King Azoun Obarskyr IV | siblings = | children = Foril Obarskyr, Tanalasta Obarskyr, Alusair Obarskyr | familyrefs = | dynasty = Obarskyr | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = [Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral good | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Queen Filfaeril Selzair Obarskyr (the Dragon Queen, maiden name Filfaeril Selazair ) was the queen of Cormyr and wife of King Azoun IV. Azoun was drawn to her more for her extremely sharp mind rather than her beautiful appearance. She was skilled at chess. Unbeknownst to her husband, Filfaeril was involved with the Harpers and acted as an agent on their behalf in Cormyr, regularly meeting with Dove Falconhand. Appearance Filfaeril had ice-blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Her figure was slender and she had pale skin. She was extremely beautiful. Her everyday crown was a slim circlet with two brow spires, each with a sapphire at the end. Relatives Filfaeril's husband was King Azoun IV. They had two daughters: Tanalasta and Alusair Obarskyr. Their son, Foril, was killed by an assassin at age two. Elminster was her sire making Laspeera, the Warden of the War Wizards, and Narnra Shalace her half-sisters. Background Filfaeril was born "Filfaeril Selazair" on Mirtul 4, 1311 DR. Although Filfaeril bore Azoun a son, Foril Obarskyr on Mirtul 1, 1332 DR, the prince was assassinated by the Fire Knives on Uktar 11, 1334 DR. This was an event that the Queen never fully recovered from. When Azoun was brought near death by the abraxus incident in 1369 DR, it was rumoured that Filfaeril was so stricken with grief that she was taken away to the Spires of the Morning in Eveningstar. This was not true, as she had withdrawn to the Hidden Chambers in the royal palace in Suzail. A flight of flying daggers and helmed horrors was unleashed into the private apartment in Eveningstar where the queen was supposed to be staying, killing four Purple Dragon knights and underpriests guarding the war wizardess who was posing as the queen. Filfaeril assumed the appearance of merchant's wife Aglarra Galdekund in order to hide in Waterdeep during the abraxus affair. The change in mannerisms and voice was blamed on an illness, that the couple had to travel to Iritue's Firesprings in southern Amn in order to address. Filfaeril's appearance at that time was changed to become short and masculine, with a pot belly and a large, pimpled chin. Possessions Filfaeril wore a Royal Cormyrian signet ring which allowed the Royal Magician of Cormyr, Vangerdahast, to know her location and communicate with her via telepathy. She also wore a ring of protection +3 which appeared as rare blue diamond and kept a gem of insight with her. Filfaeril carried a silver-mounted body flask and a razer-sharp hairpin enchanted with death magic. Queen Filfaeril's Blades Filfaeril founded a small secretive band of loyal agents, known as her Blades. They remained willing to slay and die in her memory after her death. References Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Queens of Cormyr Category:Queens Category:Members of the Obarskyr family Category:Females Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Nobles